In Love With a Virgin
by Anon Moriarty
Summary: It's christmas eve, John and Sherlock are going back home when John starts awkward conversation with Sherlock. The night became one of the longest and tensest night of them both, but also the most memorable one. PS- I'm braziliam, sorry for the bad grammar
1. Awkward Taxi Ride

John and Sherlock were on their way home on christmas eve, it was dark, and neither of them had said anything the whole time.

-Sherlok,- John finally said- Can I ask you something?

Sherlock roused his head from the window wich he been laying against and turned towards John. He really wasn't in the mood to talk, but for John he would make an exception:

-Of course- He said

John hesitaded and said quickly:

-Um... What's your opinion on gays?

Sherlock only shrugged:

-Obviously I have no problem with them.

-What do you mean obviously?

-John, once again you see but do not observe. I myself am homosexual and therefor can not have any ill feelings toward others that are in my sexuality.

-Okay... Well, I am too.

-Obviosly.

Sherlock glanced at John, then, slowly, he said:

-John, your nerves are really pointless seeing as we are in fact, as you put it best friends. You can, therefor, tell me any thing without fear of judgement.

-I like you- John admitted, closing his eyes.

Sherlock didn't reply only turned his head out the window. He had been expecting Johns confession and evn knew how he wantes to respond to it, but not in a taxi.

So he remained silent.


	2. Do I have a future to look forward to?

They arrived on 221B Baker Street a few minutes later, but for Sherlock it seemed like hours. Getting out of the taxi was a relief for him. Because of the cold weather, both men tried to walk faster thinking on the warm cozy flat.

Sherlock was feeling weird, all his life his mind was exceptionally fast and able to do or remember extraodinary things that only he could do it, but after that awkward dialog with John, he couldn't think straight, his mind was filled with those three words: _"I like you"._

They still hadn't talked to each other since then. They went straight to their ususal armchairs and as they sat dow, John started staring at Sherlock, like he was trying to figure something out, Sherlock noticing that, grabbed his violin, but he was too distracted to do anything with it, and looked up trying to avoid any eye contact.

For the first time, Sherlock Holmes had no idea of what to do ou what to say.

-Sherlock?- John's deep voice interupted the silence

-Yes- Sherlock replied looking back to the man in front of him

-You didn't said anything after I told I lik... You know.. That.

-I just thought it was quite inapropriate to continue that conversation in a taxi with a strange man in front of us.

-Well, I can't see any taxi drivers here... Please, talk to me.

Sherlock didn't know what to say, he didn't even know what he wanted any more, he felt weak, something he never felt for any one,not even Moriarty.

-There isn't any thing to say about it.

John sighed:

-Sherlock, you can't do this to me, just tell me, do I have a future to look forward to?... a future with you?

-Do you remember the day we met? I told you that I was basically married to my job, relationships weren't my area. I don't have time for this.- Sherlock said it s cold as he could be.

Sherlock could see the disapointment in Johns eyes, he felt desperate to take that pain form John, wich was a suprise for him, unwittingly he tried to fix everything:

-But...

John stared at sherlock again, wating for the rest of the sentence, but it didn't happend.

-I see.- He stood up and looked the face drawn on the wall for a minute- Well, good night Shelock, and merry christmas.

He left Sherlock to his toughts:_"Why couldn't I finish it?"_


	3. Help

John was being exceptionally loud up stairs, so Sherlock went up to he's bedroom and knocked the door:

-John? Are you okay?

-Yes Sherlock, I'm fine, what do you want?

-I heard you... groaning, quiet a lot actually.

-It's my leg, leave me alone!

-Your leg?

-Yeah, it's acting up, hurting, as it were, I was groaning in pain.

-Didn't sound very painful.

-That's because you're not the one feeling it!

-Well, if it's that bad I'm sure we have some painkillers.

-I... sure, thanks.

Sherlock felt awful because of what he had said to John, he was welling to do anything to make him feel better. He went to the bathroom and started looking for the medicine in the drawers, Sherlock didn't know how many painkillers he should get,so he got five and a bottle of water and headed back to John's room:

-Is five enough? Sounded pretty severe.

-Jesus Sherlock, are you trying to kill my liver? Just leave it at the door, please.

-You just said you were in pain, why would you get up? Stay there, I'm commin...

-DON'T COME IN!- John said in a verry desperate and loud voice- Stay there, I'm... I'm in a compromised position.

-You didn't fall, did you?

-No, of course not!

-What's your position then? You know what? Forget it, I'm comming in.

-Just wait two minutes then, alright?

Sherlock clasped the pills and the water bottle in one hand, lids smashed between fingers as he listened carefully. No more groaning, he tought of knocking again, considering John's "compromising position", but the spitiful part of him wanted John embarrased:

-I broght the hole bottle- he informed while stepping in and frezing, an eyebrow arched at John.

John snapped his laptop closed, furious that Sherlock was still so obvious to what the word privacy meant. Despite the fact he had explained about it to Sherlock, he always had a way of sneaking into his business at the most inapropriate times:

-That's the second time you've walked in on me this month!- John exclaimed, pinching the bridge of his nose- I told you I'd be done in 2 minutes, but no, Sherlock has to come in and intrude my privacy. Again!And it's no use using locks either, because he picks them for a hobby!

Sherlock's eyes flickered up and down John once, while he pinched the bridge of his nose and rambled on about privacy and how Sherlock never respected his. Sherlock would delete this part of the conversations probably:

-You told me you were in pain, so I came up to help.- He pointed at the pills and the bottle.- If you prefer, I could leave and ignore you when you claim to be in pain next time... and your pants are still down.

-I told you I was in pain to directly avoid admitting to you that I was tossing off- John spelt out slowly trough gritted teeth.

He ignored his pants at the moment, for he was still paralyzed from a combination of shock and arousal from the images on the computer, which were still precessing in his mind:

-The only reason I'm in pain is because of something you, Mr. Asexual, wouldn't undersatand, and I'll continue in said pain util you leave the room and allow me to finish.

-I'm not asexual.-Shelock said bluntly, now leaning against the door frame and making no move to leave.- If you wanted to have a wank in peace I'd have respected your wished. However, since you said you were in pain, I came to help- Said sherlock taking a quick look ate Johns groin- What sort of pain you're talking about?

John sighed:

-I was close. You stopped me, Blue balls.

-Epididymal hypertension- Sherlock muttered to himself- Anyway, do you need help?

John swalloed thickly. He had fancied Sherlock for a while, and despite his heterosexual streak, the detective was one of only a few exceptions to that rule. On one hand, he could finish in peace, although it would take a bit longer now; but on the other hand...:

-What... what do you have in mind? John said trying to control his voice.

The corner of Sherlock's mouth quirked up as John spoke with a failing voice:

-Well- He purred, slowly passing over to John and leaning up against the desk next to him- I caused a lot of things tonight, so I feel I have to make you feel better and fix everything. Now, tell me what you were looking ate and we can go from there?- He suggested, setting the pills and bottle on the desk ans tapping his fingers on the closed computer.

-I was looking an army guy bag a chick from behind, but never mind Sherlock, you don't have to do this.

-Is that why you joined the army? Military kink?... intresting.- Shelock asked, clucking his tongue.- Would you like that? Banging me from behind, as you so poetically worded it.- He asked, leaning closer.

-The army paid for my medical school.- John added- And you can't be serious, Sherlock, you don't have to go that far to fix everything.

-I know, unless you rather have me suck you off?- He was intensely staring at Johns eyes, that had dialated pupils.

John had dreamed about this for a while now, he dreamed about Sherlock beautiful, pink-hued lips on his prick, his blue- green eyes looking up at him while the detective swalloed him down to his base... As he was comming back to reality, Sherlock glanced a few time at his still freed cock.

Watson shifted closer to Sherlock in his chair:

-Why... me?- he asked, his hand reaching out and finding sherlock's, but instead of grabbing it, he decided to run softly his finger tips agross the back of the detective's hand.

-Lot's of reasons: You're gorgeous, muscle leftover from the war. Not mention how much you've been groaning up here made me imagine what was like...

-Like... what's like?

-Seeing you come- Sherlock chuckled, only looking the leats bit embarreced by the statement.

John swalloed and rose to his feet, swiveling himsefl until he was in front of the detective and within inches of the man's lips:

-Would you like to find out?- He purred as he seized his now-lover's hand and wove their fingers together.

-Hmm... yes. I belive so.- Sherlock said, their fingers twining together at John's movement.

He shifted his face closernidging their noses together first to give John a chance to back away if he changed his mind, then shifted again, pressing their lips together for an instant, a teasing kiss...

-...John!- mumured Sherlock waking himself up

He was still at the living room, it was 4:00 in the morning. He couldn't belive that that was a dream, he knew what he had to do now.


	4. Not Tonight

Sherlock walked up to John's room, just like in the dream, but there was no groaning this time, there was just the sound of silence. He walked slower then usual, he didn't care about the time, he needed to talk to John, he needed to tell him.

Holmes knocked on the door, but there was no reply, so he carefully opened it; all he could see was the darkness.

The room was warmer than the rest of the house, that made him start sweating on his back, Sherlock couldn't see anything, but he continued on walking trying to find John's bed. He could hear the soldier's breath, that made Sherlock heart race, he was so lost in his mind that he accidentally fell over sleeping John:

-What the fuck Sherlock? What the fuck are you doing here!?- Said John turning on a lamp next to him.

John was wearing just pajamas pants,half of his muscular, scared and tanned body was uncovered.

-Hello John- Sherlock said- I need to talk to you- And sat properly next to John.

-Couldn't you wait until tomorrow?

-If I could I wouldn't be here.

-Okay... go on then.- He said yawnig

-Is about what you said last night...

-Oh please, let's not talk about that again, I understand, you don't have relationsips- Sherlock could feel the disapointment and the sadness in his voice.

-Is not that, I have to tell you something.

-Alright- Said John sitting next to Sherlock and looking ate him- I'm listening

But he didn't said anything, an awkward silence filled up the room.

-Stop playing this game, Sherlock, is 4:00 in the morning, if you have nothing to say just leav...

-I'm a virgin- Sherlock addimited quickly interrupting John. He didn't dare to open his eyes, he regreted starting this conversation, he felt embarreced.

-What..?

-I'm a virgin John, that's why I gave you that reply. I didn't said no because I don't wan...

Unexpectedly, Sherlock mouth was shutted by John's lips. Watson held Sherlock's face, not letting him move, untill he was complelty relaxed and started running his fingers trough his hair. John moved his hand to Sherlock's waist and pulled him closer, pressing his body agains his till both heartbeat became only one.

The room got hotter, but neither of them minded. Sherlock got his mouth slithly opened and that was enough for John, he invaded the detective's mouth with his tongue, he could feel the extra volume on Sherlock's pants, he didn't hesitate on rubbing his hand on it, making the other man take a deep breath and groan. John pulled Sherlock up to his lap and laid down with Sherlock on top of him. The kiss got intense, John moved his hips to reach Sherlock groin, grabbing his arse making their even more pressed agains each other.

John stopped the kiss abruptly, he looked at a confused Shelork and runned softly his finger on his face, that has always been so pale, but now, it had blushed cheeks:

-I don't wanna do it, I mean, not now, not tonight- said John getting Sherlock's curls of his sweat forehead- I want it to be special.

-okay, anything you'd like, as long as it happens with you...-Sherlock said distracted hiding his face on John's neck and fell asleep.

**A/N-** This chapter is a shorter, I know, I promisse next one will be longer


	5. Author Note- please read

I'm sorry but the next chapter won't be out so soon, I have some work to do.

But I promisse the rest of the storie until friday.

Sorry again.


End file.
